Wish for Better Days
by Edward-luvs-moi
Summary: Bella is human so is Edward.So is Jacob.But what if Jacob used to date Bella?and Jacob was Edward's best friend?Who is to say what Bella will do.Whatever she does though will probably get her into hot water.This is my first fanfic so pleez, be nice,Reveiw
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to twilight.

Preface

Hello. My name is Bella. Three years ago I boarded a plane from Phoenix, Arizona to visit my father in Forks, Washington. This is my story.

As a new teen, I really have next to no control over my life, so I was again taking the dreaded journey back to that awful, sunless city with a permanent rain cloud hanging over it. However this year, I get to stay for the whole school year. This is because my mom and Charlie, sorry "dad", had arranged that I would live with my mother for the whole year and visit him for a month during the summer, but when I became a teenager they would share me every other year with the same sort of arrangement. For me this is completely unfair. I have all my friends in Phoenix and I am positive I will die from sun deprivation. So, does anyone listen to me? No, simple because I am a kid regardless of the fact I hate being passed around and shared like a doll. My parents are as stubborn as mules.

And so, stepping onto the plane, I am as miserable as possible, though it is pretty cool my mom doesn't have to come on the plane with me this year. I turned up my iPod and got comfortable. About halfway of the five hour flight I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I know is the pilot saying,

"We'll be arriving in Port Angeles in ten minutes folks so please find you seats and fasten your seat belts."

This was news to me so I attempted to stay awake by watching out the window. Opening the window-shade I groaned. It was already raining.


	2. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to S. Meyer.

Charlie was attempting to talk teenager all the ride home, so I decided to put in my headphones and make a good show of pretending to listen. After what seemed and eternity and a half, he shut-up. We rode the rest of the way in silence, but that didn't bother me at all. I closed my eyes and tried to lose my self in "We the Kings" _Check Yes Juliet._ About an hour later Charlie told me we were in Forks. I looked out into the rain just in time to see the "Welcome to Forks" sign rushing past. As I stared out my window I saw the two most gorgeous boys I have ever seen, walking down the sidewalk in the freezing rain. And they were looking at me.

My traitor checks immediately turned bright red and I attempted to hide myself. I must have looked very funny, trying to sink into my seat and not look at them while failing at both. Either way both boys were cracking up. I was amazing my dad hadn't noticed until right then. When he started to slow down I freaked.

"Dad you know it is VERY late back at home and I need to get into a different sleep schedule so shouldn't we go home now?"

"Bells look, it's Jacob, but I don't know who is with him."

Jacob? Jacob Black? The kid I'd come to see as a reliable, but way immature, friend/boy every time I came? It definitely couldn't be that Jacob. I mean look at him he's Hot. But, Charlie, helpful as always, called them over!! It became all I could do to stop hyperventilating. Stupid jetlag. It made you an even more desperate slave to your emotions.

"Hi Bella!"

"Jacob?"

"Didn't recognize me, did ya?"

"Nope, you hade me fooled."

"Well you've certainly grown like a weed since Bells was last here," says the completely non-humiliating man beside me. Then they get on to small talk so me and the other boy are just sitting, (or in his case standing) there awkwardly. As we stared at each other I was able to look him over properly. He wasn't short, but wasn't basketball-star- tall. He had messy longish brown-blond hair, very green eyes and clothing-wise would be considered stylish/skater. I though about what he must be seeing, a pale skinned, brunette girl with too-big brown eyes wearing a pink spaghetti-strap tank and cut-offs. I was about to ask the boy his name when Jacob suddenly cut in.

"Oh I almost forgot this is Edward."

"I don't think we've met before." I mumbled, suddenly very self conscious.

" I don't think I am here in forks when you come." said Edward

" How's that?" came an interruption from the imbecilic man beside me who couldn't mind his own business.

"My family and I go to Italy in the summer."

"Then why come back here?" I said.

"Because there is something quite alluring about this drizzly place."

"What? There is no sunshine, no safe beaches and there is too much green."

"Okay break it up people. You are allowed your own opinion." Jacob said as he stopped our fight. I hadn't noticed, but as we had been arguing Edward's face and mine had gotten very close so that I was able to feel his breath on my face. I flushed and started mumbling incoherent apologies. And Edward did the same, but for the flushing part. Then I noticed Jacob giving Edward the evil eye. That was really peculiar. It couldn't be because...no that is impossible no to boys would ever argue over me especially not these two. But that was what it looked like. Oh well, this will be interesting.

Little did I know just how interesting it would become.


	3. Alone with you

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except for the concept of their being anything friendly-wise between Edward and Jacob

After that my memory gets a bit fuzzy. I suppose I fell asleep. Though I do remember one very big thing Jacob said to me.

"So, Bella are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not that I know of." I replied.

"Do ya think that you might want to hang out with me and Edward down at La Push?"

"Sure, that sound like a lot of fun."

"Okay meet me by the corner of your street."

Wait, did he just ask me on a date? With his best friend? Nope, not possible. Or was it? It must be! Oh my GOD, I just got asked out!! By A CUTE BOY!

And that's when I went off into my own little world as they walked back home. I must have seemed asleep because Charlie didn't bother me all the way home, or he did and I was completely oblivious. It's possible, but who CARES? I'm going on a date! Woohoo! La-di-da! Crap! What am I supposed to wear? Oh and why did, he say his best friend was coming? Hmmmmmm… IDK. That was random. Well now I get to make breakfast for Charlie because he burns water. But nothing can stop my good mood! Or so I though as I skipped down the steps. Just as I was getting to the bottom my foot slide out from under me and I landed on my wrist. Of course.

"Bella was that you?"

"Yep, I just fell down the steps and landed on my wrist don't worry about me."

"Bella, are you okay."

"Of coarse I'm okay; I just like to sit on the ground moaning for kicks."

Then he came running over. He went into the first aid cabinet, (yes we have a whole cabinet dedicated to my clumsiness) and got out a wrist splint. Within moments I was bandaged-up and again on my way to the kitchen. This day was not going well so far. I burned the toast, cremated the bacon, and the eggs, well, I'd rather not say what happened to the eggs. Charlie put one brave face and started eating. I decided to investigate what kinds of cereal we had. As I sat down with my lucky-charms, Charlie decided to have morning conversation.

"So, Bella I guess your going to La Push today."

"Yeah, mind-as-well start fitting in." I replied to throw him off track about anything dating-wise.

"Well, I hope you have fun. I was actually hoping to go fishing with Harry Clearwater today, but if you want me to stay home so I can come and get you at anytime…"

"Dad, you need to go fishing. I'll be fine. You go fishing and I'll go to La Push and we'll both have a great time!"

" Okay, if that's fine with you." He answered happily; obviously pleased he didn't have to sit around at home all day waiting for me to call. Right after I finished my breakfast I toke Charlie's plate of half eaten black gunk, and my bowl and put them into the dishwasher. When that was done I ran upstairs, nearly twisting my ankle, and throwing open the lid of one of my two huge suitcases. Then I started the process of digging/putting away my cloths. After all as a teenager, there was a lot of stuff I needed. Though after a few minutes of digging, I began to wonder if ALL this stuff was necessary. Eventually, I found what I was looking for, Baby-blue tight capris and a green stripy shirt. I pulled on my new Vans and decided to be a bit more careful about how I made my way down the steps. I made it to the door without injury, but for stubbing my toe on the door jam.

"Bye Dad, I'm going to La Push."

"Don't you want a coat?"

"Na, I'm okay." I said as I stepped out, then after feeling the breeze ran back in. I rushed over to the coat rack grabbed a sweatshirt and ran out again, calling a rushed goodbye behind me.

Soon I was shuffling along the sidewalk, staring up at the sky and wishing it could be that blue over Phoenix. As the corner sign came into view, my heart started beating faster. By that time I had already pulled on the sweatshirt and to my dismay it was one of Charlie's. Wonderful. I tried to think of something to say if Jacob asked me why I was wearing a dark green "Save our Parks" sweatshirt, absolutely nothing. I see Jacob coming around the corner, but no Edward. Probably a good thing.

"Hi Bella."

"Hey."

"So ya ready for a day at La Push?"

"Yep.", _Wow I totally am amazing him with my mad word skills_

"So, Where Is Edward?" I asked for something to talk about.

"Oh he kind wasn't coming in the first place. Because I was hoping I could spend the day with you. Is that okay?

_Oh God, why does my face flush so easy?_" Yeah, that's fine." I managed to say

"Good, I'm Glad." He replied, and you could se how happy he was just by looking at him. I started laughing it was so funny to see him striding along beside me grinning like a boy who has just tried fishing and caught a two inch guppy. Then he noticed my banged up hand.

"Bella, what did ya do to your hand?"

"Oh I fell down the steps. No biggy."

"Good, for a minute there I was really worried." He said with mock sincerity, "I mean you NEVER trip."

I punched him with my good hand and he started laughing really hard. I rolled my eyes and he quieted down a bit. Then we got to talking about how long the school week should be and which celebrity would make the worst parent. We went on like that for a good while until I heard a very familiar car coming down the road and I was pretty sure I didn't want to be seen alone with a boy in front of my dad, regardless of the fact he was my friends of twelve years…


End file.
